1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method of delivering fluid through a machining element. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a tool adapted to receive a flow of cooling fluid into a machining element holder, that then flows through the machining element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Machining elements, such as drill bits, reamers, grinders, saws and like, that are used for machining through a workpiece typically remove particles of the material making up the workpiece. The removed particles can sometimes become wedged between the machining element and the portion of the workpiece being machined. This hinders machining efficiency since the particles may be machined a second time and also through possible additional heating of the machining element.
Machined particles can also become problematic when layers of different material make up the workpiece to be machined. As shown in FIG. 1, a known example of machining is shown in a side partially sectional view. A drill bit 8 is illustrated forming a bore 10 through a laminated stack 12 of material layers 14, 16, 18, 20. Particles 22 formed during the machining step are illustrated exiting the bore 10 on top of the stack 12. After being removed from one of the layers 14, 16, 18, 20, the particles 22 can be pushed upward in the space between the drill 8 and bore 10, or within grooves 24 provided in the drill 8 surface. However, when machining two or more layers of material, particles 22 removed from the bore 10 may erode material of another layer and enlarge that layer's bore diameter. The increase in bore size from particle erosion may exceed specified tolerance. Erosion can be especially pronounced when the layers 14, 16, 18, 20 are formed from different materials having different material properties, such as hardness, ductility, yield strength and the like. For example, if the material of layer 18 is harder than one or both of layers 14, 16, particles 22 machined from layer 18 can enlarge the bore 10 through layers 14, 16 through erosion when exiting the bore 10.